


Astraphobia but make it Kuroo

by Caaarli



Series: All my Sho(r)ts [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Astraphobia, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Flashbacks, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caaarli/pseuds/Caaarli
Summary: "I'm afraid.""Of going out?""Of the thunderstorm."*****He just heard it on the radio. The upcoming thunderstorm. Kuroo sat on his spinning desk chair. It was pretty dark already and he was worried. There hasn't been a thunderstorm in a while now.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: All my Sho(r)ts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185626
Kudos: 33





	Astraphobia but make it Kuroo

\- around 2001, both are in elementary school, Kenma's six, Kuroo's seven -

"Hey Kenma! What's up?"  
"Not much. Like usual."  
It was only a short time after they met for the first time. Only a few weeks but for Kenma it felt like forever. He never had many friends. Well... Kuroo was his first real friend and they spent much time together.

Even though Kuroo was a year older, they were always seen together during breaks. On this day the sky was full of dark, nearly black clouds and it was really windy. The smaller boy refused to go out. He stood in front of the door and shook his head frantically.  
"No Kuroo, please! Don't make me go out there with you."  
It was the most the raven had ever heard the other say in one go. And it hurt him, because he said it with panic in his eyes.  
"What's the matter?", Kuroo asked worried.  
"If I told you, you'd laugh at me."  
"I won't, I promise."  
The brunette shook his head again.  
"Did I ever break a promise I gave you?"  
"No. But there's a first time for everything."  
"I won't, really. I just want to help you."  
"You can't help me. Nobody can. At least not with that."  
"But I can try to. Oh come on. I'm your best friend and you won't even tell me?! I'm hurt!", he said the last partly joking and pressed his hand to his left chest. Kenma smiled nervously.

"Okay. I will tell you but please don't laugh. And don't tell anyone."  
"I won't. I promise."  
"I'm afraid."  
"Of going out?"  
"Of the thunderstorm."  
"Oh I understand. But why didn't you want to tell me?"  
"It's embarrassing", the younger hid in the hood of his pullover.  
"No, it's not. It's absolutely intelligible. We don't need to go outside if you don't want to. We can stay here."

And so they did. Kuroo sat down in front of Kenma on the floor and when the thunderstorm started he took the smaller's hand.

\- 8 years later, they are in middle school -

He just heard it on the radio. The upcoming thunderstorm. Kuroo sat on his spinning desk chair. It was pretty dark already and he was worried. There hasn't been a thunderstorm in a while now.

Usually they spent those days and nights together so Kuroo could support his best friend but they aren't best friends anymore. They are boyfriends now. Their first thunderstorm as boyfriends. And he couldn't be there with him. He needed to wait for his mother first. He could only hope, that she arrives in the next few minutes.

In exactly that moment he heard the keys. He jumped up and ran downstairs.  
"Mom! Can I go over to Kenma's?"  
"Well hello, at first. How was school?", she took off her coat and shoes.  
"Yeah hi and school was good. May I, mom?"  
"Did you do your homework?", she stepped into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water.  
"Yes."

A loud groll of thunder erupted and Kuroo got even more nervous.  
"Mom please. The thunderstorm!"  
"Yeah? What about that? That would be only another reason to not let you go", she teased.  
"Mom! There is no time for jokes. Please I want to go to Kenma's."  
"No. Not during the thunderstorm."  
"MOM! You don't understand! I need to go to Kenma's!"  
"You won't go there", she said sternly, "I'll drive you, come on."  
"But it's only down the street."  
"I don't care. Safety first. You could be blown away. No discussions now. You want to go to Kenma's, don't you?"  
He hurried to grab his and his mothers coats and put on his shoes.

Only a few minutes later he knocked on Kenma's door. His mother opened.  
"Oh hello Kuroo. Kozume is in his room."  
"Hi. Sorry for the intrusion."  
"No problem. Go on. Go to your boyfriend", she winked at him. He wondered, why she new but Kenma was more important now and he didn't ask further.

He walked upstairs and didn't bother knocking. He saw a faint shine under the blanket. It looked like a tent under which he curled up and played one of his many games. To not frighten him, he closed the door carefully and walked towards the bed silently. He tugged one side of the blanket up and spooned him from behind. He pulled the cover a bit down to reveal his head, took the console out of his boyfriends hands and the headphones off his head. He ran one of his hands through the blonde hair and roamed his hand over his sides. 

That was nearly, how it always has been. Only that they didn't lie that close together. They touched, sure. But only in a way friends did. They would hug, hold hands and sometimes Kenma would lean against Kuroo's side but they wouldn't snuggle together like that. But now they do.

And that, Kenma realizes, calms him down even more and even faster. Kuroo holds him, soothes him and whispers sweet, encouraging words into his ear. He occasionally kisses his boyfriend's neck, jaw, ears or cheek.  
"Hey Kenma. I'm here. You don't need to be afraid. I'll help you calm down, okay?"  
"I-I know. Thank you."  
"Always."  
"C-can you kiss me?"  
They kissed before but 99% of the time it was Kuroo who initiated it.  
"Of course, kitten."  
"Don't call me that. It's embarrassing", he could feel Kenma blush and squirm a bit.  
"I know you like it. So I won't stop", Kuroo turned the smaller boy around to have a better angle to press his lips on the other's.

"Like that?", Kuroo asked teasingly.  
"More, Kuro please."  
"As you wish."  
Kenma leaned up to kiss that smug smirk off his lips. Kenma snaked his hand around his boyfriends neck to pull him down again. Completely flush against himself. Kuroo's able to suppress a little groan and the boy beneath him tries to but fails, as their groins push against another. Kuro starts to leave kisses down the other's neck and throat. Kenma couldn't contain the small moans that escape his mouth.  
"K-Kuroo...", he trails off, doesn't say more.  
"What is it, kitten?"  
"I love y-you."

Kuroo marks his boyfriend with little bite marks and hickeys. To the ravens surprise his boyfriend is the opposite of quite when they make out.  
"Hey, Kitten", he nods in confirm that he is listening, "I'm sorry but we need to stop here, if you're not ready. I'm afraid I couldn't contain myself if we went on."  
"But we can still cuddle?", the younger asks with big eyes.  
"Sure."

They cuddle up again, still panting. They both are aroused but they had a conversation a few weeks prior and came to the conclusion to wait because Kenma didn't really feel ready. And Kuroo doesn't want to push him.  
"Ah, Kenma."  
He hums.  
"I love you too."  
Kenma turns around facing Kuroo now and presses a quick kiss to the other's chin before he curls up against his chest. The raven pulls him closer with his hands on his boyfriends hip and waist. Only a few minutes later he hears the even breaths and notices that the smaller fell asleep.


End file.
